1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to a system of controlling a steering apparatus of a vehicle and a method of supplying current thereof, and more particularly to a steering control system of a vehicle and current supply method for them which can control steering column by using an electromagnet clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power steering apparatus of a vehicle assists maneuvering force of a steering column by using additional hydraulic pressure or torque of a motor for light and quick steering maneuver.
The power steering apparatus using hydraulic pressure is mainly applied, but the power steering apparatus using the torque of the motor is increasingly used, recently.
A motor driven power steering system (MDPS) is provided with an electric control unit (ECU) that controls the motor such that light and comfortable steering force is created at a low-speed region and heavy steering force is created so as to improve safety at a high-speed region according to a driving condition of a vehicle detected by a vehicle speed sensor and a steering torque sensor.
In addition, a tilting device and a telescopic device for controlling angle and length of a steering column are mounted at the steering column of the motor driven power steering system.
A driver can control vertical position of a steering handle according to his body type by means of the tilting device and horizontal position of the steering handle to length direction of the steering column by means of the telescopic device. The tilting device and the telescopic device like the motor driven power steering system are operated by a motor, and a motor other than the motor operating the motor driven power steering system is provided.
the motor driven power steering system is used during driving the vehicle, but the tilting device and the telescopic device are not used during the driving the vehicle. Thus private motors for respective devices are not necessary. Therefore, the motor driven power steering system, the tilting device and the telescopic device are operated by using one motor.
Therefore, in a case that respective devices is operated by one motor, the electromagnet clutch can be used. A torque of the motor is respectively delivered an assistant device for maneuvering force of a steering column, the tilting device and the telescopic device by using the electromagnet clutch. But, in a case that the electromagnet clutch is operated by supplying current to electromagnet, a plate which of the clutch is operated by magnetic force of the electromagnet can be magnetized. therefore, although current is supplied to the electromagnet, the clutch can be not operated electromagnet in a case that the magnetized plate is coupled other plate.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.